Forbidden Fruit
by crazzyy88
Summary: Sam begins having feelings which he cant understand, but when he comes to terms with them, will everything go according to plan, or will he just get hurt?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all this is only my second attempt at writing fanfiction, I've not been writing in a long long tome, but i hope all goes well. Reviews are love :D

The Big Predicament

It was the middle of summer and Sam was lying on the trampoline in his back garden when he felt his phone vibrate. He tore the phone from his pocket and saw he had a new message. Clicking the message his eyes went directly to the name of the sender, Puck. What did he want? They hadn't spoken since he graduated a month ago. He shook himself from his reverie and continued to read the message.

_Puck: Hey guys having a party at my house tonight, bring drink. Glee kids and their significant others only! Rock out, bitches!_

"Sweet!" same said under his breath, trying not to draw his parent attention. The last thing he needed was a grilling about what he was so excited about, because he knew his parents wouldn't like him going to a party with drink, and he knew he couldn't lie to save his life, especially to his parents, they just simply knew him too well, damn it. So instead of making up a lie and being caught out by his parents, he dialled the number of the one person he knew would help him out. It rang for about ten seconds before a very out of breath person answered.

"SAM! How are you, buddy?" Finn answered the phone, trying to keep his breathing under control.

"Erm, Finn, did I call at a bad time? 'Because it sounds like I called at a bad time. Are you with Rachel?" Sam replied blushing fiercely, but the next second Sam heard chuckling in his ear.

"Oh dude, you're funny!" Finn roared, "I just got back from a job, I'm not like getting blown or anything, besides, you know Rachel is in New York."

"Oh yeah, how is everything with her? Has she forgiven you yet?" Sam asked, concerned for his best friend.

"Well we spoke as soon as she got to her campus, and she said that she hates me more than she has ever hated anyone, but yet she loves me more than ever for what I did for her. So god only knows what she is actually thinking, but we are definitely broken up," Finn said this so fast Sam could tell that he'd been waiting to get it off of his chest for a while now.

"Oh I'm sorry, Man," Sam replied, not knowing what to say.

"It's all good, dude, I'm strangely fine about it," he said. There was a short silence but Finn broke it, "So what was the reason you called for anyways?"

"Oh," Sam said, being jerked back into reality after the awkward silence. "I wanted to ask you, Puck is throwing this party at his place, and I wanted to ask you if you'd ring my Mom and drop a hint, maybe tell her I'm staying at your house for a video game night. She'd totally freak if I knew I was going to a party with drink, and she doesn't trust Puck in the slightest."

"Sure thing, man. Go disappear, and I'll call her now," Finn said, smirking at the deviousness of Sam.

"You're a life saver. Laters!" Sam said and hung up on the boy.

He sprinted up to his room and entered his en suite bathroom and turned his shower on so his mother would think he was showering and be forced to talk to the ex-McKinley quarterback. As soon as the shower started running he heard the house phone ring and his mother answer.

"Oh, hey Finn, I'll just see if he's around, give me a second, honey," she said.

He heard her come up the stairs and walk towards his room. He rapidly locked his bathroom door to make it appear he'd been in the shower. Five seconds later he heard a knock at his bathroom door and his mother told him Finn was on the phone.

"I'm in the shower Mom, ask him what he wants!" he yelled to his mother, hoping with all fibre of his being that he was playing his part convincingly. He strained to hear his mother over the running water, but what he heard brought a smile to his face.

"Oh I'm sure he'd love to, I'll tell him what you said and I'll get him to text you once he gets out of the shower,"

"What did he want Mom?" Sam called.

"He's having a games night at the Hummel's and he wanted to know if you were coming, I told him you would text him," Mrs Evans called through the door.

"Sweet, can I go Ma?" he asked, but from the reaction he heard from his mother, he knew the response would be golden.

"Of course honey, he told you to be at his for seven this evening, which will be fine, because dinner is for six," she replied sweetly.

Sam grinned to himself and waited for him mother to exit his room, so he could leave. He turned around to switch off the shower but then he realised that he would need a shower before the party so he decided to strip and stand under the running water. The hot liquid felt like heaven on his skin. He began to lather up some shower gel and rub his body when he realised that his dick had started to get hard. I'll sort you out right now, he thought to himself.

He began to rub his chest and caress his nipples, working his way down to his large hard cock. He'd always been proud of his dick, it wasn't the longest, and only about six and a half inches, but it was five inches thick. It always left Santana weak at the knees and begging for more. He continued rubbing his cock, but this time with more vigour, thinking of Santana's sexy body writing under him as he fulfilled her every need.

Then suddenly he heard his phone ring. It was a certain tone, one that he heard earlier. It was Finn's assigned tone, Journey, Don't Stop Believing. He jerked himself to the speed of the song, but this time his fantasy shifted, this time he was on his back, his legs in the air resting on someone's shoulders. Pleasure coursed through his every nerve and he started to become accustomed to the thrusting he felt. The face looked up and he saw the handsome face of Finn, his best friend. Just then he was brought back to reality, but the wonderful feeling of an orgasm. Cum shot out of his dick and hit the tiles of his shower.

Sam stood there, puzzled. What had just happened? Had he fantasised about a guy? His best friend? He shook the thought off and narrowed it down to being because the phone rang at the wrong time. He stood there for the next five minutes, cleaning and scrubbing himself, pondering about what had just happened. He felt dirtier yet more potent than ever, only after one jerk off.

As soon as he got out of the shower he saw his phone, and his cock was standing at attention immediately. He looked down at this dick and gave it a dirty look, annoyed about his libido's awful timing. He gingerly picked up his phone and rang Finn. He answered almost immediately.

"Hey dude, we got the all clear. Be at mine for seven and then we can go get some alcohol, Puck got me a fake ID. We can all crash at his house tonight, his family are on holiday in Hawaii," Finn blurted.

"That's great dude, thanks for everything, I'll see you later," the blonde boy said and hung up right away. Throughout the phone call he'd become increasingly aware that he was naked, and with Finn's voice in his ear he became increasingly hornier. I hate you cock, Sam thought bitterly.

As he towelled off, he wondered what this could mean. He'd never been attracted to guys, he's experimented when he was a stripper and he'd been sucked off by a guy, it was great, but they were drunk and it really creeped him out afterwards. Maybe it was just Finn? He was a good-looking guy after all.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner Sam began collecting everything he'd need for the night. He had a spare change of clothes, a small bit of vodka, hidden in the back pouch of his bag, which he'd stolen from his parents liquor cabinet, and some Xbox games, just so it looked like he was telling his parents the truth, should they ask to see his bag. He bolted down the stairs and told his mother he was going.

"Be god, honey" she said, as he ran out of the door and jumped into his silver Peugeot.

Once he got out of the driveway he pressed play on the radio and loud music started blaring out of the speakers. Lady Gaga, his secret guilty pleasure. He drove down the road, his mind drifting off to his experience in the shower. He shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind and concentrated on the fun he'd have tonight, while singing animatedly to Judas.

After a five minute journey he pulled into the Hummel's long driveway. Finn was already waiting for him, leaning on the bonnet of his car. His face lit up as he saw the blonde boy getting out of his car.

"Dude, it's good to see you!" Finn said reaching his arms out hugging the muscled teen.

"You too, Finn, it's been weeks. How was your holiday to Barbados?" Sam said, breaking the hug very quickly, worried that prolonged physical contact with the tall boy would make him blow his load involuntarily.

"Amazing! We just sat on the beach every single day, Kurt and Blaine had a diva off on the beach about who looked better in tight shorts, it was golden!" Finn gushed.

"That's good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Shouldn't we go inside to say hi to your parents?"

"Nah it's all good, man. I told them we would be going to Puck's place as soon as you got here. I told them we were helping him get everything ready for later," Finn replied.

"But won't they be a little concerned if my car is here all night and we are at Puck's until tomorrow?" Sam grilled the boy, worried that his plan may fall through.

"It's fine dude, stop stressing. I told my parents that we will be back around two a.m., but I'll just phone them at two and tell them we are tired and are crashing at the party," Finn reassured Sam.

"Okay, good, because the last thing I need is to be grounded for the rest of the summer for being pissed to the high heavens and for lying to my parents in order to get inebriated," Sam gave a small laugh.

"It will be fine," Finn started but he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he reached inside and opened up the message he received.

"Who's that?" Sam enquired.

"Just Kurt with his and Blaine's drink orders. I have to get theirs as well as ours now, as Blaine's brother had to leave town early and he was meant to be getting their alcohol," Finn explained.

"Cool beans dude, what is on their list?" Sam asked, hoping that their list may give him some inspiration about what he wanted to drink himself.

"Blaine wants Jagermeister, and Kurt wants Southern Comfort. I think I'm going to get some JD though, what do you want?" asked the tall teen.

"I actually don't know yet, I think gin may be on the cards tonight," Sam replied, and Finn gave him a dirty grin, which sent shivers through is groin. Cock, why do you hate me so much, he's a guy! Sam added to himself, thoroughly annoyed with his hormones.

"Excellent!" Finn declared, "Now we better go, I told Puck we'd be there in a half an hour,"

They jumped into Finn's truck and took off. As they drove Sam kept quiet, berating himself for having the thoughts he'd been having. He felt the car stop, which pulled him from his trance and he saw the liquor store right in front of him. He pushed his hand into his pocket and grabbed his wallet, taking out a twenty dollar bill, but he felt a large hand on his thigh. He looked up and saw Finn giving him a stern look.

"Not a chance, buddy this on is on me," he said and got out of the car before he could even force Finn to take his money.

Sam just sat there, trying to shake off the lingering feeling Finn's hand left on his leg, but the more he dwelled on it, the more aroused he became. Damn libido. Sam sat there for about five minutes, using all of his willpower not to grab his cock and start jerking off, in Finn's car. That thought just turned him on even more. He had his hand on his crotch when he heard the truck door open and Finn jump inside. Sam jumped so hard that he hit his head on the roof of the truck.

"What has you so tightly wound, dude," Finn asked, laughing at the blonde boy's reaction.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just in a trance and you scared me," Sam lied, but then something occurred to him, he had a raging hard on and it was just sitting there, begging to be ripped out of his pants, all for Finn to see. He quickly thrust his hands into his lap covering his modesty. However it was too late, Sam looked up at Finn, hoping he hadn't been seen, but he Saw Finn's eyes fixated on the now covered jump in Sam's jeans. Finn moved his eyes to meet the blonde boy sitting next to him, and the two instantly blushed, both turning a violent shade of scarlet.

"Dude! Excuse the boner! It's been a while," Sam lied. "A hot girl walked past and I just came right up,"

There was a two second silence and then Finn burst into laughter. His whole body was shaking in glee. He reached out for Sam's shoulder to support but Sam managed to slide the hand off without Finn noticing.

"Dude, you need to get laid! Besides any girl that gets that will be a very luck girl!" Finn said, referencing Sam's size. Sam just shoved him away and smiled.

"Okay, it's time to go!" Finn declared, composing himself and turning the engine on. He reversed from the parking spot and drove towards Puck's house, with Sam holding the alcohol in between his muscled thighs, just to avoid any more accidents.

Okay guys, here is chapter 2. I know nothing really happens here, I'm just trying to build a foundation on which the rest of the story can be built on. I hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

It was two hours since Sam had his awkward encounter with Finn and they party at Pucks house was in full swing. All of New Directions were there and all on their way to being drunk, the only one who wasn't feeling the vibe was Sam. The whole day's events were playing on his mind, bringing him down. He was sat there on the sofa alone in the Puckerman sitting room when he heard footsteps coming towards the room. He took a sip of his drink and put on his poker face. He heard the footsteps stop at the door and saw Blaine standing there staring at him in concern.

"Sam, what are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you," Blaine asked with worry in his voice.

What does he want? Sam thought bitterly. They never really talked before. He's probably just trying to get a good scoop so he can have something to gossip about.

"Nothing Blaine, you can skip merrily along, thank you very much!" Sam snapped.

This, Sam could tell did nothing to phase Blaine, he just moved closer and sat next to the blonde boy.

"Sam, I know we haven't been close friends ever, but maybe I can help. You know I won't go spreading shit, I won't even tell Kurt if you don't want me to," Blaine said kindly.

Sam made eye contact with the boy, trying look into his soul. After a few seconds he decided that the boy was telling the truth, but he still didn't know if he wanted to divulge his secret lust to anyone else. But then a thought occurred to him, Blaine was a gay guy, which meant he'd get less judgement off of him than anyone else at the party, except Kurt, Santana and Britney.

"I've been having these feelings," Sam said, not knowing how to say the rest.

"Okay, who are they for?" Blaine replied gently, but the silence that followed told Blaine all he needed to know. "It's for a guy isn't it?"

"What? How did -?" Sam asked, stunned that Blaine had read him so easily.

"Don't worry, you weren't that obvious, I am just an observant person, and I presumed that if it was a girl then you would have no problem coming out and telling me who said girl is,"

"What do I do Blaine?" Sam's voice sounded almost pleading.

"Well, nothing just yet, these feelings could be nothing, it could just be a phase, you may wake up tomorrow and feel nothing whatsoever," Blaine said matter-of-factly

"But I could wake up and instead of lust, it could be love," Sam added, anxiety was etched all over his face.

"Look Sam, I know the chances are that it is one for the guys out there, and other than myself and Kurt, they are all, as far as we know, straight. You can't go telling this person what you feel, especially when you are so unsure at the moment. It could ruin a friendship. I say you come hang with the rest of us, get smashed with us and have a great time," said Blaine.

Sam knew he was right. He couldn't go into the garden all gung-ho and walk up to Finn and tell him of his secret carnal thoughts. It would create a scene, and that's the last thing the group needed this summer. So he decided to get out of his chair and help Blaine up and exited the living room with him. He put his arm around Blaine and said, "Thanks Blaine, you are a great guy."

"Anytime, Sam," Blaine smile, thinking he may have just made a new friend.

As the night got darker, the people got drunker and the music got louder. Sam had begun to have an excellent time and before he knew it, the copious amounts of gin made him forget his woes. At around eleven o clock, there was a loud noise coming from the dining room, which opened up onto the patio in the back garden. Sam and Quinn heard the noise and rushed to see what the commotion was. They could only laugh, as when they'd got there Tina was on the floor, and Sugar was on top of her trying to give her as many kisses as she could. Once she rolled off of Tina her eyes locked onto an empty wine bottle. She held up the bottle and declared that it was time to play spin the bottle. Everyone except Joe agreed, explaining that it wasn't his thing and that he will watch. They all arranged themselves in a circle in Puck's living room and placed the wine bottle in the middle.

"Who wants to go first?" Puck asked mischievously, but was met with a reluctant silence. "Fine, I'll be the man and go first!"

He spun the bottle vigorously and it pointed to Brittany. He glanced sideways at her and saw amusement across her face. "C'mon Brit, pucker up!" he said, getting on his hands and knees, meeting the girl halfway. Their lips met and Puck was instantly aroused, she tasted like cherries and Santana. They broke off and Brittany look disgusted.

"You taste like ass!" she said, smacking her lips together, trying to rid her mouth of the vile taste.

"Yeah, your Mom's!" Puck spat back feigning insult.

"I'm next!" Sam slurred, reaching for the bottle but missing due to his double vision. After two more attempts and several giggles Sam laid his hands on the empty wine bottle. He spun it and it landed on Tina. Secretly disappointed that it didn't point to Finn, he reached over to Tina and kissed her passionately on her mouth. She kissed back vigorously and leaned into him. He continued for a few more seconds, searching for an answer to his debacle, putting his entire god given lip magic into this kiss, but no epiphany came. He pulled away from Tina and they made eye contact, she was red with embarrassment. He awkwardly turned around and saw the rest of the Gleeks fanning themselves, all in apparent arousal.

"Damn boy!" Panted Mercedes, looking at him like he was a piece of very lean and tasty meat that she couldn't wait to wrap her lips around.

"Hey Mercy, we've been there before," Sam flirted.

"Yeah and now I don't know why I ever let it stop!"

"Because you are going to LA to live it up with all the filthy hot celebrities!" Sam teased.

"Holla!" She preached.

Next to spin the bottle was Finn. He seemed to be the drunkest of all. He leant forward to grab the bottle but overestimated the distance. He tumbled forwards landing on his front. This caused raucous laughter from the group and even Finn himself. He gathered his wits and bearings and sat up, the bottle clutched triumphantly in his left hand. He slammed it down on the floor and gave it a forceful spin, causing it to go ricocheting around the circle. It finally grew slower and slower until it stopped. The bottle sat pointing venomously at Sam. He sat there hoping that the relentless straight man that lay in Finn dictated his judgement, saving them both from humiliation. He sat there with his eyes closed hoping someone would just grab the bottle and spin again, but instead of hearing the spin of a glass bottle, he heard shuffling. It was getting closer, and his palms started to sweat. He opened his eyes and he saw Finn's face directly in front of his, moving closer and closer. He braced himself for the moment he'd been fantasising about all day, surrendering to his hormones. Then he felt the rough lips of Finn on his. They felt too good to be true. He felt something against his lips, slowly pushing its way into his mouth. He welcomed the tongue into his mouth, becoming harder by the second. The boy pulled out and they both opened their eyes, staring at each other in amazement. Sam looked down in embarrassment and saw Finn had a huge tent pitched in his pants.

"Jese dude, get it down!" Sam warned him.

"I don't care that was too good," Finn whispered back with a wink. "Care to join me upstairs in five minutes?"

"I'll be there," Sam winked.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I know I only updated yesterday, but I'm so busy putting together an art portfolio for an interview that I can only update sporadically and when I get time, so there may be bursts of updates for a while and then none at all for a little while. It may be like this for some time, sorry if it deters you away from the story, but I really can't help it at the moment. Peace and love! P.S Reviews are love

Everyone watched Sam suspiciously. He wished the ground would just swallow him whole. The only person that didn't seem to have confusion on their face was Blaine. This surprised Sam. He thought he'd at least be shocked at Finn doing something like this, Even if he was drunker than anybody had ever seen him. Blaine rose from his perch next to Kurt and walked up to him.

"I'm getting a drink, wanna come?" He asked Sam. The rest of the group were so perplexed at what had happened that they were still silent, and still staring.

"Sure, anything to get away from these stares!" Sam snapped drunkenly.

This forcefulness seemed to reawaken the stunned teens, and they seemed to shrug off what they had just seen and continued with their game. Meanwhile, Blaine and Sam stood in the kitchen on the Puckerman household. Sam was very uncomfortable, he knew Blaine would try and give him a speech about thinking clearly, and good judgement, but Sam's mind was too cloudy from the alcohol, and the sordid images of Finn floating around in his brain.

"Sam, I know Finn is waiting for you upstairs," Blaine stated.

"So?" Sam queried.

"Do you really think it is a good idea to go through with it?" Blaine asked the blond boy.

"It's only sex, Blaine!" Sam slurred.

"But you seem to be having feelings for him!" Blaine whispered sharply.

"It is only sex, and it will stay like that," Sam said simply.

"Okay, just don't get hurt, okay?"

"I won't, Blaine. Thank you for looking out for me, you're a good friend." Sam said and left the kitchen to go upstairs to the tall teen waiting for him.

Walking up the stairs, Sam could hardly believe what was about to happen. It was something he felt he'd been waiting all of his life for, even though he'd barely had the fantasy twelve hours previously. When he reached the top of the staircase he looked around. He didn't know which door to take. But instead of searching he saw a light through a crack in an open door. He walked up to it and poked his head through. He saw Finn sitting on the side of a king sized bed, silk sheets draped elegantly over it. The tall boy looked up and flashed a gorgeous smile at Sam. Sam's dick gave an involuntary twitch.

"I didn't know if you would show," Finn said, stumbling to his feet.

"It's all I've thought about all day," Sam said, immediately regretting his confession.

"It is?" Finn said, puzzled.

"Ever since we got off the phone, I started having these fantasies about you. It's never happened to me with a guy before," Sam explained drunkenly.

"Well why don't you show me some of these fantasies," Finn ordered.

Finn walked forwards, placing his lips roughly on Sam's. Sam kissed him back just as hard, placing his hands on Finn's hips. Finn reached his tongue out, fighting for dominance over Sam. He reached out and grabbed Sam's round toned ass. Sam bucked his hips up, his dick standing at attention.

"Finn I want you to fuck me so hard," Sam gasped, not believing what was happening.

"I want to put my dick in your sexy toned ass," Finn replied, not feeling weird that he was saying it to a guy, who was one of his best friends.

Their kiss deepened, and as Sam grew more confident his hands started roaming. First the moved up Finn's back, but soon they were groping his perfect round ass. He felt Finn groan into his mouth. Seizing control of the moment Sam moved his hand around Finn's thick torso and grabbed his friend's crotch. He felt a huge hard dick in his hands and smiled, causing the kiss to break. Moving his big lips to Finn's nick he started sucking. Finn seemed to be in heaven. Sam placed his hands under the boy's shirt and felt the tall teen's smooth skin. He lifted the top up a little, exposing the boy's bellybutton. Sam bent down and started sucking Finns abs.

"Oh my God, Sam, don't stop!" Finn cried.

This gave Sam more encouragement, and he stood up and removed Finn's baggy shirt. He glanced at the boy's nipples and dove towards them, sucking on the pink flesh, almost sending Finn into over drive. Sam moved to the other nipple and moved his hands down to Finn's zipper, undoing the taller boys trousers, letting them fall to the floor.

"You too," Finn panted to Sam, reaching for the blonde boy's t-shirt, ripping it over his head. Finn stood back, drinking in the Adonis-like body of Sam. Fin proceeded to undo Sam's pants. They both stood there in their tight black underwear staring at each other, their dicks hard as ever.

"Come here," Finn said seductively.

He pulled Sam over to the large bed and he laid him down. He placed his hand on Sam's thick dick and began rubbing the member slowly. This sent Sam into overdrive and he began bucking his hips, just to get more friction from Finn's hand.

"Take them off," He said motioning to his boxer briefs.

Finn obliged. He grabbed the waistband and pulled on the fabric slowly, teasing Sam. Sam groaned in frustration and made a motion to pull them down faster but Finn stopped him.

"Nah-uh!" he said winking.

He pulled the boxers down enough to Sam's thick head was showing. He moved his head closer and gave the member a soft lick. Sam almost screamed in pleasure, but remembered his friends were downstairs and controlled himself just in time.

Finn licked Sam's dick once more, leaving the blond wanting more. The third time Finn totally enveloped the head of Sam's member with his lips, and slowly started moving his head up and down Sam's thick cock. Sam was startled at how good he was and how he didn't even gag. Just as Sam was about to reach the pinnacle, he stopped Finn.

"Can I fuck you?" Sam asked sheepishly.

"I thought you would never ask," Finn gasped.

"Well then lay on you back," Sam ordered.

"Do you have a condom?" Finn asked Sam.

"Shit, I didn't think of bringing one," Sam said, cursing himself. He usually brought a condom with him to places like this, just in case.

"It's okay, I trust that you won't give me AIDS," Finn giggled.

Sam moved on top of Finn. He kissed him and reached for his cock. He stroked it for a few seconds and moved his head down to the tall boy's balls. Sam placed them in his mouth and began sucking them. After a little while Sam became bored and moved his tongue down to Finn's crack. He spread Finn's legs wider, allowing his tongue to go deeper. Finn began moaning with the deeper Sam went. After a few seconds of plunging his tongue into Finn's crack he found Finn's hole. He gently massaged it with his tongue, hoping Finn would like it. Finn started to moan louder and louder, giving Sam the signal he wanted.

"Sam, fuck me, please!" Finn blurted.

"All in good time, sexy," Sam said, trying to sound seductive.

Sam placed a long finger over Finn's hole, which was now lubricated well from Sam. He started to push on the tight opening, hoping not to hurt the tall boy. Finn grunted in discomfort but Sam kept going, hoping that it would turn into pleasure. Once his finger was knuckle deep, he put a second finger in, this caused Finn to buck his hips in pleasure. It was then that Sam knew he'd hit the spot.

He withdrew both of his fingers and raised his hips up, aligning his cock up to Finns asshole. He started to push into the opening, a little looser now. Sam found the sensation strange. It was quite difficult as Sam's cock was very thick, but he trooped on, inch by inch, until he felt Finn yell in pain.

"Are you there yet?" Finn said, his whole body tense.

"Nearly, just relax, it will feel good, otherwise Blaine and Kurt wouldn't do it," Sam replied.

Finn said nothing, but Sam felt his body relax, so he continued pushing. Once he was fully inside Finn he started slowly moving in and out of the sexy boy underneath him. After a few slow thrusts Finn's pain had transformed into pleasure as Sam began to pick up speed. Finn was screaming in euphoria, his cock pointing up towards Sam. Sam noticed this and grabbed the lone dick, pumping it with all of his energy. Sam was pounding harder and harder and just when he was about to come he heard Finn mumble something. He knew the tall boy was close. He pulled out of Finn's tight hole and began jerking himself off in one hand and Finn in the other. Finn got onto his knees and moved in to kiss Sam. The stood there kissing passionately, Finn grabbing every part of Sam he could. He took Sam's cock into his hand and they continued jerking each other off until they couldn't contain themselves anymore. They both screamed at the same time and shot their white loads, hitting each other with the white juice.

Afterwards, they slumped lazily onto the huge bed under them. Finn laid there panting heavily.

"That was amazing," He said, looking at Sam, who was laying on his front.

"It was. Sorry you didn't get to fuck me," Sam replied.

"There will be other times for that," The boy winked. Sam's stomach did a backflip.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam asked apprehensively.

"Course you can, sexy," Finn replied, putting his hand on Sam's butt, rubbing it gently.

"Since when did you know how to give head that good?" The question made Finn turn scarlet.

"You have to promise not to laugh!" Finn said, highly embarrassed.

"I promise," Sam said simply.

"Well sometimes, myself and Puck would get horny, and have no one to help us out, so we helped each other," Finn replied, glad the room was quite dark, shielding a lot of the glowing in his face.

"Oh wow," Sam stated, at a loss for words.

There was a minute of silence and Sam went to say something, but when he turned his head to look at the tall boy beside him, he saw that he was fast asleep, his hand on Sam's butt.


End file.
